


Thunder

by FairyQueen (etoilecourageuse)



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964)
Genre: Bad Weather, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilecourageuse/pseuds/FairyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On just another day of terrible sunshine, Morticia and Gomez find themselves all alone within their home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box Valentine's Day! Morticia and Gomez are one of my big OTPs and they just give me SO many feels, so I squealed pretty loudly when I saw that I could write them for you - and it was such a pleasure doing it! All of your prompts were AMAZING and I wish I could have followed them all, but there was one of them that I ultimately ended up going with. I really hope that you like this! <3

“Gomez, darling, would you _please_ close the windows? You are letting all the sunshine in.”

Morticia lowered her eyes with a disappointed sigh, resuming to tune her shamisen – a task that proved to be particularly difficult without Lurch’s assistance at the harpsichord, but it was his week off, after all, and he had left the house hours before to visit his mother; a glorious idea, as she had just moved into a lovely little shack right by a swamp. Oh, how she _envied_ him for escaping this terrible weather! Blue skies and not a single cloud to be seen, rising temperatures with every day passing and no end in sight… It was horrifying. Morticia had long lost count of the weeks they had been forced to spend inside their home, the heavy curtains closed to protect themselves from the sunlight, not even capable of stepping outside at night for a long-desired moon-bath… Oh, how desperately she longed for a storm, would be delighted even at the sight of a single lightning in the darkness, a single raindrop upon her skin… But her wish did not seem to be granted. 

“I wonder how the children are faring... Hopefully their weather is more tolerable than ours,” Gomez spoke, so suddenly that the sound of his voice nearly caused Morticia to wince as she had been deep in thought, even forgetting about her instrument for a moment. The mention of Pugsley and Wednesday, however, caused her to smile. 

“Oh, I am sure that they are enjoying every minute of their journey,” she said absently, shaking her head in dismay over the strings of her shamisen and reaching for the newspaper on the small table beside her. “It was so sweet of Mama and Uncle Fester to take them to Transylvania to meet Cousin Vlad, and to even bring Thing… Certainly they are busy exploring the castle until it is safe to go out – they have always been so reasonable for their age, _n’est-ce pas?_ ”

“Tish! That’s French!”

With a startled gasp Morticia nearly ripped apart the paper as she attempted to turn the page before her arm was pulled into Gomez’ direction, before she felt his lips upon her sleeve, before… Oh, _Gomez…_ How much she adored him, how much she adored his passion, how much she… Gladly she would allow him to kiss her hand, her arm, her shoulder, to kiss her everywhere, would allow him anything and lie within his arms forever if only she could… 

But still she pulled away, gently, carefully, caressing his cheek with her palm. “Temperance, darling,” she whispered. “It is only morning… We still have a lot of time… And nobody will interrupt us…”

It was so strange, Morticia realised all of a sudden, to know that they would not be disturbed (but of course she would never consider her family to be a disturbance in any way); it was so strange to know that they were alone, truly alone, abandoned briefly even by Lurch and Thing, alone in their large home she had so learned to love in the first moment she stepped through the door, unaware yet that in this place she would find fulfilment amongst her husband, amongst her family. It was so quiet… They’d never had the house truly for themselves for longer than just a day, were not used to the loneliness… No. They were not lonely, not at all, were not lonely as how could they be, if they were together? No matter how quiet, no matter how empty their home would seem to them, it wasn’t, wasn’t lonely, not as long as they were always there to keep each other company. 

“The house is so quiet…” Gomez murmured, as though he had read her thoughts, jumped up from his chair mere seconds later, smiling widely. “Let’s go out, _Querida!_ Let’s travel, too, I heard a Hurricane is supposed to hit Florida later this week...” 

Morticia inhaled air sharply, indignant about her husband’s so blunt suggestion. To leave, to abandon the house, truly, even if only for a couple of days? They could not possibly, not without preparations, without… 

“Gomez! How can you even think of such a thing? Leaving our home empty, without asking anyone to see that everything is all right once in a while? Who will feed Cleopatra if we are gone, too? You know she’s particularly hungry these days, and so affectionate… And what about Kitty Kat? No, no, no, we cannot leave until at least Lurch has returned… I only do hope that his mother isn’t intending to prolong his stay…”

Gomez released a disappointed sigh. “Ah, _cara mia_ , you are right once again… And I suppose the ones early in the season are no longer what they used to be, perhaps we would only have been disappointed. But are you sure there is no mention of an upcoming storm in the newspaper?”

“None, I’m afraid, darling,” Morticia said, rising from her chair with her husband’s assistance. “But shouldn’t we head for the play room and recline on the bed of nails for a couple of minutes? I am sure that it will do us both good, even without a storm… _Bubbeleh._ ”

Within seconds the Hurricane seemed forgotten. Within seconds, the fire returned to Gomez’ eyes as he so swiftly lifted her into his arms, kissing her shoulder and murmuring into her ear… “Tish… That word… It drives me wild…” 

He would not cease to whisper as he carried her to down the stairs and towards the play room, as they flung themselves upon the bed of nails together, so close to each other, looking so deeply into one another’s eyes and never blinking… Oh, what beautiful eyes he had, her Gomez… Morticia smiled as she let go for a moment, only briefly, to shift into an even more comfortable position on the freshly sharpened surface, reached out her hand for his… And just as they connected once more, just as their fingers intertwined, she believed that, far above in the sky, she could hear the faint growling of thunder.


End file.
